


Inspiration

by YaBoiBellabean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/pseuds/YaBoiBellabean
Summary: While Marinette is looking for inspiration to design a new dress for an upcoming contest, Adrien unexpectedly pops his head into her bedroom.adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emsylcatac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/gifts).



> Dedicated to emsylcatac for inspiring to write something new for the first time in almost ten years. Thank you.

Marinette languidly scrolled through her pinterest boards, trying her best to draw up inspiration for a new design. Partnered with Gabriel Agreste, Clara Nightingale was holding a contest to design a new dress, which she would wear for an upcoming music video. Marinette’s parents, Sabine and Tom, encouraged her to sign up for the contest, offering to buy whatever she needed to bring her design to life. At first, Marinette was super excited at the prospect of Clara Nightingale wearing her design, but then she got sidetracked with fighting evil by the moonlight and trying to win Adrien’s heart in the daylight. 

_Adrien…_

She glanced up at her collage of him on her wall and felt a bubble of giddiness rise through every fiber of her being. “Oh Tikki! Adrien is so dreamy! I love him so much!”

“Love him?” Tikki squeaked, floating down to land on the sketchpad laying before Marinette. 

Rosy pink crept across Marinette’s cheeks and she stiffly nodded. It was the first time she had vocalized the depth of her feelings. She’d known it for a while, but she still couldn’t believe she said it aloud. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Her kwami nuzzled her neck and quietly hummed that it was okay. 

Dropping her hands from her face, she leaned into Tikki’s touch and smiled. Her kwami did not judge her for her love. Marinette picked up her phone from her desk and opened her instagram feed. Alya posted a selfie of her and Nino snacking on André’s ice cream and Jagged Stone posted a picture of him in front of the Eiffel Tower wearing the shades Marinette had designed for him. She kept scrolling past previews of the comic book Nathaniel and Marc were working on and past older designs that Audrey Bourgeois had created. 

“Are you looking for new pictures of Adrien?” Tikki asked, watching the screen as Marinette kept scrolling.

Crinkling her nose, Marinette shook her head. “No! I’m just looking for inspiration!”

Tikki gasped and quickly ducked into the small set of pink drawers on top of Marinette’s desk. 

Marinette frowned. “Tikki? What’s wrong?” 

Silence.

Slowly, Marinette turned around in her chair and her breath hitched in her throat. “A-Adrien? Wh-what are you bakery in my room doing? I mean---baking in my room doing! No I am not baking in my room, what I mean to say is, what are you doing in my room?” He’d seen the inside of her room before and knew she had pictures of him hanging everywhere. Obviously they were for her inspiration because she admired fashion so much. At least that was the excuse she had used before.

Adrien scratched the back of his head and gave a shy smile. “Nino and I were supposed to hang out today, but he canceled last minute. I guess he’d promised he’d take Alya out before he promised to hang out with me.”

That didn’t explain why he was in her room. Well partly in her room. His head and shoulders were in her room. “But, I mean, why are you _here_?”

“This is the best bakery in all of Paris!” He produced a white bag and held it up. “May I come in all the way?”

“S-sure,” she stammered and tugged at her hair. “B-but my room. You’re here in my bakery, err room. What I mean to say is I mean you’re in my room. Why are you _in_ my room?”

Confused, Adrien stopped and scratched the back of his head. “Do you want me to leave, Marinette?”

She pulled both of her hands into her lap and clenched them tightly. She had no problems talking to Chat Noir nor Luka, so why couldn’t she make out a single correct sentence when she was talking to Adrien? Shaking her head and feeling a deep flush spread across her cheeks. “N-no. Please home make yourself. I mean, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Your mother sent me up here. She said you needed some inspiration for the contest and,” he gestured at her _wall of inspiration_ , “I thought maybe I could help?”

Adrien was in her room. Adrien was in her room _alone_ with her. Adrien was sitting down on the floor next to her. Why hadn’t he knocked? Or had he and she and Tikki were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn’t even notice? Marinette awkwardly laughed and bumped her keyboard. “So what brought you to the bakery?”

Little did Marinette realize, when she bumped her keyboard, her computer screen had lit up; a portrait of Adrien adorned with hearts flashed onto the screen behind her password bar. Adrien smiled, but said nothing about it. “I didn’t quite feel like going home yet. I asked my bodyguard to take me anywhere but home and he gave in and dropped me off here.”

The thought suddenly occurred to Marinette that Tikki had hidden herself in a hurry. Did Adrien see her? As she turned to look at the small set of drawers, light caught her eye and pure mortification set in. She turned back to Adrien and looked between him and her lockscreen, frantically trying to find an excuse as to why he was also on her computer screen, but this time decorated with hearts. “I, um, you see…”

“Are you okay, Marinette?” he asked, his smile unwavering.

“Y-yeah,” she sighed in defeat and looked down at her hands in her lap.

“Good. Did you have any sketches of dresses you’re working on?”

It was very clear that he had seen what her computer screen was displaying, yet he said nothing about it. But even still, Marinette felt incredibly embarrassed. If he didn’t know she liked him before, he definitely knew now. “Y-yeah,” she stuttered, reaching for her sketchbook. His hand brushed against hers as she handed it to him. “They’re at the back, but feel free to look through it.”

Marinette watched as Adrien flipped through the various designs and then watched in horror as a card she’d drawn for him slipped out from between the pages. She bit her lip and sharply drew in a breath. 

“What’s this?” Adrien picked up the card and looked at the front. 

_‘The end of my life,’ _thought Marinette, still holding her breath.__

__The front of the card was a pen-and-ink drawing of the Paris skyline at night, Adrien’s name spelled out in white gel pen stars. Though it’d piqued his curiosity, he tucked it away back into its home and quickly flipped to the pages Marinette had recently been working on. “A lot of these sketches are really good, Marinette,” he said, glittering emerald eyes peering up at her. “But I guess I wouldn’t expect any less from you. Afterall,” he pointed to the signed poster of Jagged Stone she had on display, “You designed the cover of one of his albums.”_ _

__Marinette released her bated breath and her peachy lips slowly turned upward into a coy smile. Her hands were shaking. “Thank you.”_ _

__“No really, Marinette,” he softly spoke, “these are all very good.”_ _

__Swallowing the ever growing bubble of anxiety and elation building up within her, she got up off the chair and sat next to Adrien on the floor. She wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly felt super self-conscious about sitting in a chair while her company sat on the floor. “Um, which one do you like most?”_ _

__While he pondered, he accidentally brushed his hand against hers, causing her to tense up. “I think I like this one,” he gestured to a short, ruffled asymmetrical red dress covered in black polkadots. “Are you a fan of Ladybug too?”_ _

__Marinette nodded. The more silent she was in her communication, the fewer opportunities she’d have to mess things up more than she already had. “I want to make it from peaux de soie and zig-zag stitch sequined black polka dots to it. I want to make a sparkly black tulle petticoat to go underneath it. The ruffled edges, I uh,” she paused and looked into Adrien’s eyes. “Sequin you the fabric sparkles.”_ _

__Curiously, Adrien tilted his head to the side, trying to make heads or tails of what she was trying to say. “What was that, Princess?” Marinette’s eyes widened and it was Adrien’s turn to have a look of horror spread across his face. “Princess cut…I mean is it a princess cut dress? I mean obviously it isn’t but you should design one! It’d look great on you--your friend! Alya! She’d look great in a princess cut dress. I mean you would too but.” He needed to stop talking. Nervously, he rubbed his shoulder and averted his gaze toward the window. There was no saving that one. There was no way she didn’t know._ _

__“Princess,” Marinette repeated, her jaw dropping ever so slightly; she didn’t know what to say. There was only one person who addressed her as Princess and it certainly wasn’t Adrien. “I---yeah. I should make a princess cut dress for Alya.”_ _

__Adrien closed the sketchbook and handed it back to Marinette. “You are very talented. I, uh, should probably get going.”_ _

__“No wait. Please.” He turned back toward her, her bluebell eyes meeting his. Marinette felt all of the muscles in her body begin to relax. Something about their exchange felt very familiar and made her feel more comfortable, more confident. She slipped the card out of the sketchbook. “Please don’t read this in front of me, but, um, here.” Handing the card to Adrien, their fingers lightly brushed and lingered if only for a moment._ _

__“Are you sure?” he asked._ _

__“Yeah.” Marinette nodded, her hand crossing her body and cupping her shoulder. “I hope we can still be friends.”_ _

__His eyes darted from the pink drawers back to Marinette and the corner of Adrien’s lips tugged upward into a smirk. “I hope we can be more, My Lady.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like reading Mirculous fanfiction? If yes, please come join our Discord server! If no, please disregard this message!
> 
> [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
